Familiar Enemies
by fateDamage
Summary: Gerudo women are trained to be thieves, and seen as antagonists. Not all Gerudo end up down that path. After all, who are the fathers of the Gerudo girls? Karua isn't as bad as most think. MadeUp & ZeLink
1. Mama and Papa pt I

I can feel your heart  
>Beating through time<br>Present and past  
>Both worlds<p>

**Familiar Enemies**  
>Chapter 1<br>Mama and Papa pt I.

It was the result of a one-night stand. The events that had occurred that night had happened so long ago that the two who were involved could no longer remember. He was a simple Hylian delivery man, gifted with a voice that could calm even the fiercest of animals. She was a feisty Gerudo guard, given a high level of discipline from her sisters…

Or so she thought.

It was the first morn of the Hyrule summer. The wet showers of the spring had passed and dissipated with the first dawn of the warm sun. Birds chirped innocently from the branches of the trees, flying quickly from tree to tree. The sun brought her warmth onto the ground, given to the land by the goddesses Din, who had created the ground itself, and Farore, who had sprinkled life onto the bare land. The waters given by Nayru gladly welcomed the sun's light, sparkling over Lake Hylia far to the east.

"Ho! Elsa!"

The sound of a familiar voice rung in the man's ears. For a moment, the weight upon his shoulders were forgotten. He turned around, the soft red fabric of his shirt rubbing against his ivory skin. The world blurred for the moment, the jerking of his head too fast for his eyes and mind to keep up with.

"Oh, hello there, Talon," the man greeted with a smile once the world stopped spinning, "How are you this fine morning?" He continued his walk along the dirt road toward the castle, indulging in the fine weather.

"Quite grand," the other man replied. He was short and stubby, not too clean-shaven at that. "The wife's holdin' in our first-born!" He let out a hearty laugh.

"That's very good news!" Elsa smiled into his statement, "I'm very happy for you! You give her a name yet?"

"Wife's been thinkin' Cremia," Talon replied, smiling brightly as he walked along with his childhood friend, "Been thinkin' Malon." He remained quiet for a moment. "Whatcha think, Elsa?"

"Well, I think that the first born naming should be given to the mother," Elsa replied, looking toward the short man in overalls accompanying him, "After all, _she's_ the one giving birth."

"Spoken like a true man, eh Elsa?" Talon exclaimed, laughing as he patted his friend on the shoulder, "Always know the wise way!' He calmed down as they approached the castle town gate. He stood across his friend and grinned. "One'na these days, yer gunna find a honey of yer own." He held a hand out to shake. "And when ya do, bring 'er, bring 'er famiiy, bring 'er friends…" He paused solemnly. "But most of all, bring yer kid with ya. Ya'll are always welcome at the ranch. Besides, yer like family t'us."

"I sure will, Talon," Elsa spoke with much dignity, shaking his friend's hand, "The ranch is like home to me."

_And so, they parted._

"Has Lord Ganondorf returned yet?"

A warm, feminine voice.

"No, not yet."

A whispering high-pitched voice.

"When's he gonna come back?"

The voice of a nag.

"A few hours, maybe."

A mature voice.

The sunlight streamed into the concrete room, blazing heat encapsulating them in the room. The walls themselves seemed to burn any touch. The wooden bed creaked as the four women giggled, sitting cross-legged on the worn-down sheets. A flash went off, and the girls smiled into a glass. The flash had gone as quickly as it came, and a small white paper came from the device. A picture of the 4 girls. Smiling.

"It was awfully nice of Aveii to give us this pictograph box!" The high-pitched voice spoke.

"We should say thanks, don't you think Asirin?" the nag voice spoke to the girl who had spoken prior.

"It seems polite," spoke the warm voice, "After all, she traveled all the way from Termina."

"Aveil does think good things of us, you know," the mature voice spoke, "She respects us, especially mother."

A silence.

"We need to say thanks," the warm voice spoke out, looking at the mature-voiced girl. The purple mesh outfit that she wore, like all the women, had been glistening the sunlight. "I know we're Gerudos, but we at least have dignity."

"The Gerudos in Termina are pirates as training, Meyri," the mature voice spoke with slight irritation, "If they don't practice theft, then they can't practice stealth and such. The fortress there doesn't have a very good training ground."

"So then what did you do while you were there, Aruna?" Asirin's high-pitched voice asked, shifting her weight on the bed.

"A lot of stealth missions," the woman replied, straightening up against the wall, "We constantly lingered around Zora Hall, making sure we didn't get caught. We only stole one or two things like wallets and money. We also stole their hookshot."

"They have one there in Termina too?" Arisin inquired. She was always quite interested in her elder sister's stories about Termina. After all, she and Meyri were the only two out of the four sisters that did not go to train with the high-ranking Gerudos in Termina.

"Yes, except it's gold there," Aruna replied, nodding, "You'll see when you go there, Asirin." The girls smiled at the youngest sister.

There were four sisters in this family, and despite their Gerudo nature, they were quite close and supportive of each other. There was Meyri, the eldest, who was the closest to their father, who had been deported to the Gerudo Mesa several years ago and had not returned since. The second born was Raise, the second-born, who had the most motherly and warm tone of voice. She was followed by Aruna, who had a mature and calm voice. She was like the elder sister of the group, the closest to their mother, who had been killed in front of her and Raise while on a mission in Termina. The youngest was Asirin, a 16-year-old young woman who had just been recruited into studying at the Termina fortress.

"You must be really excited, Asirin!" Meyri and Raise squealed in unison.

"Actually, I'm a bit scared, but I'll make it through, I hope," Asirin nervously chuckled, "I mean, Aruna and Raise came back, so I will too, right?"

The girls all nodded as they got up from the bed, grabbing their spears on the way out.

_Today would be a very hot day._


	2. Mama and Papa pt II

Familiar Enemies

Chapter 2  
>Mama and Papa pt. II<p>

The hours passed. The first morn of the Hyrule summer was over, and the night brought forth the reserved heat of the day. Stalls closed, doors locked, and the once-busy castle town square became illuminated with lights that sparkled brightly in the night. The busy rustling of footsteps echoed only in memories, and alleyways suddenly became places of grave danger; a perfect place to get mugged.

The courtyard outside the Temple of Time remained still as the night, and the sound of rustling grass in the breeze kissed his ears. The warmth air embraced him much like a vixen, wrapping around his body. His footsteps remained only noticeable to him and the stray dogs that ran free as they wished during the night.

Elsa felt relieved of his deliveries, the bottles of potions and milk left at the Bazaar in the town square. After a quick prayer at the temple, he felt content with his isolation from families within walls in the square. He was alone. It felt somewhat lonely and comfortable at the same time. His footsteps gently tapped the stone ground beneath him, and soon stone turned into wood, the dark field of Hyrule opening up to him.

"Mother, tell me why my sisters are so innocent," Aruna's voice whispered into the sky. The woman wanted to isolate herself from the guards on night patrol, sitting alone at the archery practice grounds. It was always the first night of the Hyrule summer that she sat alone under the night sky, the moon gazing upon her. "We have brought them away from the dangers of Termina. From the moon that falls, from the dangers of the murky waters. Why could we have not saved you too…?"

_The silence was broken by the sound of water from the shore, washing and rustling in the ocean. The careful breathing of Gerudo thieves gathered behind a rock, all on their stomachs, waiting for the Zora guards to give an opening. Their goal? The Zora eggs laid by the singer, Lulu. The Indigo-Go's leader singer had laid her first set of eggs, and the eggs of the famous 'Ballad of the Windfish' singer would sell for millions and millions of rupees! They had gone through so many practice runs before that this mission would be enough to fund the Termina fortress for years!_

_There was an opening; the lone Zora guard had swum back to the hall, satisfied with his findings of nothing. The Gerudo girls quickly jumped into the water near the scattered islands in front of the Great Fairy's fountain._

_Splish! Splash!_

_Before they realized, they were all floating in the surface of the water._

_Aruna was only 19, Raise 20._

_The Zora guard had realized that they were there that night. Arrows had been shot mid-way from the hall by the zoras, who had brought their defense unit out into the waters. They had fired upwards, the arrows landing behind the islands. The girls quickly scattered, Raise, Aruna, and their mother together._

_On the return to the fortress, only six of the fifteen girls returned alive._

_Raise and Aruna were two that returned to the fortress._

The Gerudo sighed. The girls' father had not returned from the Mesa either. They were alone. Meyri, being the eldest at 30, had never been outside of Hyrule; she chose not to partake in the training over at Great Bay, pursuing her interests in the horse and archery grounds. Raise, who was now 23, was a teacher for the younger Gerudo girls, who began their training at the age of 3. Aruna, now 22, was the mature one, directly influenced by her mother's death. Lately her focus had been her sisters, constantly making sure that they had all they needed in the event she would be gone as well. The youngest, Asirin, was now 16, preparing herself to be deported to Termina along with the other teen guards training to serve either Ganondorf or Aveil. Three years had passed since their mother's passing, and several years since their father's disappearance.

_They were happy but lonely._

He stopped momentarily in the middle of the bridge, which had been requested to be lowered for his release. He felt hesitant- something was watching him. He turned around and looked at the guard at the gate. "Close the bridge already," he warned, "Something is lingering out here. Raise it slowly; I'll run off quickly."

With a nod from the guard, his partner in the watch-house began to raise the bridge. The guard outside watched as Elsa dashed off the tip of the drawbridge, landing safely onto the grassy ground. The man quickly looked up, seeing the ground not too far from him die off into the sand path that roamed Hyrule by natural will. He straightened his crimson shirt, patting off any dirt on his brown trousers. For a traveling merchant, he dressed quite classy… Well, cleaner than most, anyways.

'_Something must be here,'_ his thoughts quickly warned him. It was not the first night trip the man had taken during the night, but it certainly was unsettling. Within the first step, he could hear the sound of the ground ripping- yes, _ripping_ –apart, causing the man to quickly turn around. A fissure in the ground was making way for a being that was reaching for the surface… And Elsa did not want to waste a moment being anyway near it when it reached its destination. The man's first instinct was to run west of the Castle… And west did the man run.

As his feet continued to smash into the ground beneath him, he could hear more fissures opening in the ground, and he swore one had opened beside him, and in it were two yellow orbs staring right at him. The Hylian man had turned into Talon for a moment, running at great speeds for his wife. Elsa quickly dashed up a ramp, the feeling of the soft grass beneath him soften suddenly. His ocean eyes momentarily looked down, only to see the man running on red sand.

'_What the…?_' the merchant man thought to himself as he stopped himself, no longer hearing openings in the ground. As he looked up, he noticed high walls of the same sand, surrounding him on both sides. Why had he never seen this place before? A wave of fear washed over him as he took a step back. Curiousity had also flooded into his mind. After all, this was the perfect marketing location, was it not? He could possibly open up his own shop in this area, and no longer would he have to make long foot trips across Hyrule; he would be able to afford one of Talon's horses! With such dreams in mind, he began to step deeper into what he had made out was a valley.

"What business do you have here?"

A female voice echoed loudly in the valley, startling the single Hylian man. A few moments passed as the speaker waited patiently for him to answer.

"A-Are you a goddess?" he shouted back into the sky without any wit, shaking, "Are you going to spite me for my want?"

Pleased by this reaction, the wielder grinned slyly but wide. "Perhaps," the voice conversed, "Now what do you want here?"

"F-Forgive me!" Elsa wailed as he got on his knees, "I-I am simply looking for opportunities for a better life, my Goddess! I am a traveling merchant, you see, and I was… Interested in perhaps relocating into this area!"

"A merchant?" the woman's voice boomed loudly. The moonlight had been covered by a shadow momentarily, the Hylian man stumbling onto his back in cowardly fear. It was quite rare for Elsa to be this frightened… But certainly today was a treat to those who enjoyed fear. Dropping onto the ground, the woman revealed herself. Dark copper skin, tanned by the desert sun that slept soundly as the moon took over. Her hair was a bright flame of red, tied neatly by a bright white jewel as it fell to the ground, its length equivalent to 3 feet. The same white jewel was encrusted onto the hairline of her forehead, which must have indicated her status amongst her people. Her lips, painted a glistening white, remained straight as her white flats met the ground gracefully. White harem pants bent as she knelt during her land, her matching halter-top secured to her chest. She reflected some light due to her metal, such as her belt and silver arm protectors, which remained secured up to her elbow from her knuckles.

"Do you realize that your kind has corrupted the mentality of mankind itself?" the woman hissed as she stood, a reflection of her large marchete blades momentarily shining. Her golden eyes opened from beneath her white eyeshadow, glaring at the figure before her. His details were dark… But his outline was enough for her to realize it was a Hylian man. The ears. She always knew by the ears. "Dominated by greed and market," the woman began to lecture as she began to step forward, watching the man attempt to squirm away from her, "Always trying to be richer and richer. Isolating into groups. Always worshipping some three goddesses that simply handed your world over to you. Praising some high-class family in the city… You should be ashamed of yourself!" With that, her hand swiftly reached and laid on the hilt of one of her blades.

"P-Please don't I beg you!" Elsa protested, his hand up in an attempted defense. His heart was pounding, and it certainly was not discreet. It felt as if the sand had simply ripped the air out of his lungs, leaving him very little. Yet, he could help but feel infatuated with this woman. Through the fear, she was quite alluring. The perfect roundness of her shoulders… The shape of her body… The way she could hold herself high… Something about her… Everything about her was beautiful.

As the woman approached him, looking down at his cowering body. He reminded her of a wounded animal fighting for what little life it had left. Her eyes gazed upon him: he was… Well, rough-looking, but nonetheless he was still somewhat attractive, she had to admit. The Gerudo quickly shook the thought out of her head and squat down in front of him, as if mocking his ability to threaten her. A quick flashback of her moment passed her thoughts, and she remembered that her purpose was not to kill the threat unless necessary. She then remembered her mother speaking about her father, and his deportation into the Gerudo Mesa. It was not until the girl's trip to the Termina grounds that she knew what the Mesa was for. She knew her father would not come back.

Sighing, the girl looked at the man, who was somewhat captivated but fearful at the same time. "Listen," she spoke calmly, "Stay out of our grounds as much as possible. I will kill you on sight if you do anything stupid around here. This is my home, you hear? Men are not welcome here." She gazed upon him. "If the others find you, they won't even give a second thought to killing you. You're lucky you caught me on a good night." The Gerudo guard stood and kicked the man in the leg. "Get up." Her voice was cold and harsh.

Quickly staggering to his feet, Elsa got up, looking at the girl. She was… She was just so beautiful. "Your name…?" accidentally tumbled out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"O-Oh… S-Sorry…" the man stuttered as he looked away, "I just… Wanted to know your name." There were patches of strawberry evident in his face.

The girl blinked, noticing the reactions to his answer. "Aruna," she replied simply, ticking over to the side. "Are… You blushing?"

"A-Ahhh no!" the man hid as he turned away, "I'm going to stay away, alright? G-Good night…" With that, he began to take steps away from the girl, heading back to Hyrule.

The moon remained high over the walls of sand. Aruna grasped her shoulder, knowing that this night would most likely be the one she would see this man. She remembered her mother's stories of her father once more, remembering the summer night she met the man who would father her children. It'd also been awhile since Aruna had really seen any men, as she was often with Asirin in her training, or helping Raise educate the young ones. Though… It'd been awhile since her sister had any new students; after all, it was often a disgrace to bear children with the men other than the captives. The Gerudo women would have nights where they would offer their capable to the men held captive in the dungeons. Only then was it allowed to be a mother.

But this… This was wrong, was it not? Such nights were simply for lust or reproductive purposes. Her mother… Her mother did this, right? She met the man she loved when she mugged him, did she not? What about her sisters? Their reputation if she really did have some type of relation to this man? Wait. Hold on. Was… Was Aruna considering the possibility of a relation with this Hylian man? "W-Wait…" the woman called out softly.

Turning around, Elsa noticed a gentleness in her voice. He turned to see her hand outstretched to him, as if reaching to grab him. "Hm?"

"Don't… Go yet," the Gerudo guard requested, somewhat embarrassed, "It gets pretty quiet here... And I really don't want to fall asleep on the job. Can you stay here a bit…?"

The man blinked. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

A moment of silence. "Stay here. Tell me your name first."

"It's Elsa. And alright." Why could he send a strange sadness in her voice? He approached her slowly, in the event she would pull out her swords. "What should I do?" When she was calm and not threatening to kill him, she seemed like such a flower to him. A desert rose, protected by thorns, but a beauty on the inside. She was beautiful.

"Just… Stay and talk to me."

"What should I talk about?"

"Anything."

"…" Elsa fumbled within his thoughts to find a subject as she walked him over to a nearby set of stones they could sit on. As he struggled to find a subject, he was interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"What's it like… In the town during the day?" Her voice sounded sad, as if she had never been in the Castle Town before. The question sounded absurd to Elsa, but he figured it was against her tribe's rules to go into such public places.

"Busy. A lot of people and kinda noisy," Elsa replied softly, recalling memories from past experiences, "People get really worked up over sales at the stores. But some just walk around and enjoy themselves."

"I see… Are they all men?"

Elsa was pretty confused. "No, we have wom-"

"Must be nice to have a family, huh?"

The man blinked as he looked to the woman beside him. He took note that her sad eyes were looking up at the moon, drifting by slowly. "Don't you have a family?"

"We're all family," Aruna's voice replied, hiding the pain and sadness that was held in her heart. She truly did believe so… But she still could not move on from the loss of her parents, especially her mother. "I have 3 other sisters, two younger ones and one elder one."

"And your parents?"

It was obvious Aruna forced a smile. "My mom… Died in a mission on this day three years ago," she replied, questioning her reason for trusting this man, "And… Well, men aren't welcome in my tribe, so he was sent away."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Elsa sighed as he also tried to smile at her. "I also lost my parents awhile ago too. My mother drowned in Zora's River, and my father was killed by an Octorok while he was saving her. I don't have a family of my own or anything like that either."

"Is that so…?" The Gerudo woman simply replied as she stood up. Before either of them could speak, she quickly tensed up, indicating to the man that he needed to remain quiet. A breeze passed, and the tiniest movement of rock could be heard by her sharp ears. "Somebody's getting close," she whispered, grabbing the man and hiding behind a giant boulder with him. She, being a Gerudo herself, was quite familiar with the route the occasional second guard would take. As if on cue, Aruna looked up to see the dark silhouette of the guard looking around.

Elsa's lips remained sewn shut as he looked up from the ground. This woman… She was so beautiful. Her collarbone was absolutely perfect, although covered by her golden choker. Her concentrating face was porcelain, and she simply seemed unreal. He quickly looked away as he found her eyes had met his, causing him to blush as he looked away.

"She's gone," Aruna's matured voice spoke softly as she looked to the man. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Elsa…?"

The man turned to look at her. Yet… The closeness of the two brought him a little too close, and soon he found himself brushing gently against a rose petal. He quickly pulled away, ready to flee. "I-I am so-" He was certainly going to die.

Aruna leaned forward, returning the kiss. She knew that this man… This man was not like other Hylian men that she had encountered. Something… Made her want to be with him. Perhaps it was the date. Perhaps it was what her mother had done. Perhaps it was the stress of her position as a guard. She was unsure of why… But she felt right.

As they pulled away momentarily, the two remained close to each other, they foreheads pressed against one another's. "You're… Beautiful," Elsa simply stated, his fingers running along the Gerudo woman's cheek. He could tell that she was no longer hostile, as she had already dropped her swords onto the ground. With that, they both leaned towards each other, their lips meeting over and over again. The Hylian man pulled the Gerudo towards him, falling onto his back as he had her hovering over him. As she arched her back, he took the initiative to run her hands along her waist. It wasn't before long that he shifted to the side, knocking her onto her back and regained his position on top of her.

As their kiss continued, Aruna could feel the pressure of being the mother of her two younger sisters slip away. She was no longer the third sister of her family. She was no longer a Gerudo guard. She was no longer the daughter that saw her mother's murder before her. She was no longer the father she never had. Her thin hands began to reach for the buckle of her jewel-encrusted belt, knowing that this would be her decision. This was what her mother had done… She felt right doing the same.

Pulling away slightly, the man knew what she wanted. Was… Was he really ready to give to her? He felt slightly obliged, due to her fierce nature, but he knew that he might never see her again. He felt dirty tainting such beauty. "Are you… Sure…?" he asked shyly, looking down into her golden eyes. They were captivating, shining discs that were precious and had history behind them.

"I'm sure," the Gerudo woman whispered. With that, she allowed the Hylian man to return to her lips, his hands sliding along her bare stomach, upwards towards her chest. His touch was burning, her body wishing to remember every little detail. The gentleness of his touch, the roughness of his fingers. His lips were intoxicating. She had never kissed a man before, but she knew that this… This was much more beautiful than what the other girls had told her. Letting out a small gasp, she felt his hand reach beneath her shirt, cupping her breasts gently. The very movement of his thumb tickling the sensitivity of her bosom sent chills throughout her body: an usual sensation that was quite enjoyable. She could feel his enjoyment, especially the hardened sandstone that she knew was beginning to press against her lower parts.

Elsa pulled away from her, his kisses leaving burns along her neck, grinning at the attempts of restraint from the girl. He could hear her pride telling her to remain quiet, but every one failed miserably. His lips met with her tip, greeted by his tongue. As the woman flinched, he knew that she had never been touched before… Which made her all the more worthwhile. A few licks were all he needed to obtain permission to tug at her waistband. The metal of her belt was quite easy to unlock, and her pants were certainly not a hindrance to their affair. Within minutes, there she was. Aruna. This unknown, mysterious desert rose opened only to him. In one night, a fierce goddess had been tamed into a beautiful woman. Morning would come soon, and he knew that the dawn would not wait for their business to be done.

"H-Hurry…" The Gerudo woman pleaded, somewhat ashamed but curious about her exposure to the man. This was her choice. She knew it. She did not have to wait long for the man's clothes to come off as well, the gentle cloth laid to the side abreast to her own. She could see his member, erect and ready. This was her fate. Her mother's fate. She would follow in her footsteps. As the warmth of the Hylian man came close, she smiled slightly, only to be interrupted by his kiss once again. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, his body arousing her.

As the kiss held, the Elsa pushed forward, engaging them both in a new feeling that would never be forgotten. The warmth of her insides as hot as the desert sun that shone brightly over the sands of time. The feeling of her moist walls, begging to retouch each other, on opposite sides of his member. The Hylian man had never done such actions before… And it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He stopped instantly upon hearing the muffled shriek from the woman beneath him. His ocean eyes gazed upon her face, which was cringed in pain.

"I-I'm alright," Aruna replied, looking at the man before her with a weak smile. She felt his body lower against her own, and suddenly there was movement. A movement inside her body, hot and pulsating. Repetitive, making its rounds over and over again, causing her to bite her lip to restrain her from screaming. All that escaped from her lips were pants and quick breaths. She was in pain. She knew that. Yet… This feeling was something that she did not ever want to lose. As the man increased in speed, the Gerudo began to grasp his skin tighter, holding back tears. She felt as he had hit a sensitive spot, a moan released into the air.

As if a catalyst to his goal, a low gruff came from Elsa as he pushed in one last time, opening into a low moan as well. This desert rose was his and his alone. He had tamed it in one night… And he knew that soon, she would be completely his. He felt a burning sensation rise to the tip of his member, then an explosion as he released into the woman, a warmth spreading throughout her insides. Panting, he smiled down at the woman, from whom he had raised himself over. He could see her smile in the moonlight, tiny tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Lowering himself to her one last time, he pressed his lips against her own white-covered ones. He felt as if it were just the two of them in the world… And nobody could find them, covered in sand.

"You're beautiful, Aruna." Elsa's whispering voice was both warm and sincere.

"I love you," was all the Gerudo woman could reply.

_Only the two of them knew what happened that night._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I never got to say it in the first chapter, so I want to formally thank you for beginning to read Familiar Enemies! :) The first two chapters were supposed to be put together into one, but I didn't want the last scene in this one to be in the first. ZeLink probably will come _in chapter 4 or in just hints in late chapter 3. One of those, haven't decided yet. So thank you for reading!  
><em>


End file.
